Episode 2: Building of Empires
by fmlyhntr
Summary: My version of what I thought Episode 2 could have been, written in the month or so after Phantom Menace was first released. Darth Sidious starts his attempts toward galactic domination-and gaining the soul of a young man.
1. Chapter 1

**Building of Empires**

**My versions of the Phantom Menace sequels.**

**Introduction:**

_If episodes 4-6 were the great hero epic, then episodes 1-3 will be Greek Tragedy. In my own words, Greek Tragedy is 'in avoiding the curse, the curse happens.' The curse being Anakin's destiny to start down the dark path, and all the tragedy that ensues. Aristotle discusses man's fatal flaws-and that gave me the key to writing about the fall of Anakin: find his 'fatal flaw'. It is, of course, that same fatal flaw that will reclaim him to the light in ROTJ. Then there is the future Emperor. How did he come to power? I felt Palpatine was much too insidious to use brute force, and for him, Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare gave me the answers I sought. The Prince, by Nicolo Machiavelli also provided answers (and material)._

_I tried very hard to bring book and film canon together. I know I didn't succeed. I deliberately chose to ignore some of the dates and events given in the books-especially those involving the Clone Wars. (I figure that can be explained by the confusion caused by the great calendar change early in Palpatine's reign. Missed this? If the French could do this, I figure Palpatine could too._

_This is not a happy story, the best it can end is with hope._

_I would also like to thank my editors: Janet, Jackee, and Rocky. Janet pushed me to keep improving the words. I would also like to thank Club Jade, whose interesting discussions caused me to ponder events of the Phantom Menace and the future._

_I opted to create my own Alternate Universe that starts with TPM-mainly because I wanted to deal with one other unanswered question from the post ROTJ world. Building of Empires and A Lost Hope are, I hope, part of a series covering much of the Star Wars world. (Pre Phantom Menace to Post Vision of the Future). For various reasons, I opted to ignore the New Jedi Order and all books published after Cloak of Deception._

_There are spoilers and references for The Phantom Menace, and many of the books (especially the Jedi Apprentice series, The Thrawn Trilogy and Hand of Thrawn Duology by Zahn, and I, Jedi by Stackpole)._

_Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters and universe belong to George Lucas, several publishers, 20th Century Fox, and a number of authors. I am not making any money on this. I'm just stopping by (though it did feel like I moved in) to visit and play. I promise to return everything where I found it; I just couldn't wait three years, and this story wouldn't stay quiet. This was written strictly for fun...mine: writing it was a hoot-especially working to drag in famous and not so famous lines from the trilogy, the name-dropping, hints, ironies, parallelisms...etc. No wonder Lucas likes doing this._

**"How many ages hence,  
Shall this our lofty scene be acted o'er,  
In states unborn and accents yet unknown?"**

** Julius Caesar  
Act II Scene 2  
William Shakespeare**

* * *

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..._

_Ten years of relative peace have been broken as the evil Darth Sidious once again dreams of galactic conquest._

_To fight this growing threat, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine must convince the many independent governments represented in the Galactic Senate that greater cooperation and centralization are needed. As the senators debate, a clone army, far more powerful than the galaxy has ever seen, is poised to attack._

_Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, have journeyed to Y'mala. The Y'mala library and archives are amongst the finest in the galaxy, and Obi-Wan is driven to find the answers about the Skywalker family._

_Many are caught up in a web of intrigue, including the Bothan, Dorfsk Sal'yor, whose dreams of ambition have made him a pawn in the Sith Lord's sinister plans._

* * *

**Deep Space**

**day 1**

Dorfsk Sal'yor, like all Bothans, disliked not being in control. Yet, here he was on a ship with a dozen others of his species on a mission he didn't want to be on. This did not sit well with him-and he wanted someone, anyone, beside himself, to blame. General Merlyk was probably the best candidate for this. General indeed, Dorfsk snorted. It was the general's lack of planning that had landed them in this mess in the first place. Originally, it had been a simple idea: Dorfsk had needed money to support his political ambitions, while the others had just wanted quick cash. As an aide to Senator Varynk Drey'lya he was exactly where he wanted to be, except without money he would never advance farther. The easiest money was to be found smuggling spice. Even though Bothan society ostracized those who made money this way, it had financed the start of his campaign to replace Drey'lya. Only a few had known...

Now, they were all on this ship bound for some place still unknown, because someone else had found out. It had seemed easier to agree with the mysterious stranger who had originally only asked for little things. Then came bigger and bigger requests: including, recently, stealing documents from numerous senators, including his own boss. Dorfsk closed his eyes in frustration. They were now in so deep, they couldn't get out without destroying their friends, families, clans, and of course, themselves. And the mysterious stranger was more than he seemed: dark and very evil.

The Bothans were effectively trapped. Even though the Sith Lord had promised this would be their last mission for him, Dorfsk was suspicious; even as he fervently hoped that maybe, just maybe, they could put this whole mess behind them, and no one else would ever know.

"Sir," General Merlyk said. "We're receiving a message."

Dorfsk wiped his dark brow. It would be from Lord Sidious, finally telling them what they were to do for him-this one last time. He took a second to control his fears, not wanting the Sith Lord or the others, to see his erect brown fur. It was a sure sign of his emotional state.

The hologram shimmered into existence. It stood a foot taller than Dorfsk and was cloaked in black. The only ornament was a broach in some ancient language at the hologram's throat. The face was hooded with only the mouth and chin visible. "You are to proceed immediately to Y'mala," the low gravelly voice said. "You are to make sure the planetary generators are down by evening tomorrow."

"What?" Dorfsk yelped. The others looked at him, equally startled. His eyes never left the hologram.

Sidious frowned, then smiled. The ship's temperature turned cold and Dorfsk shivered. "You have much to lose if you fail me." Sidious' right hand raised slightly. "And a future if you succeed. I have sent all the necessary information. You will find everything you need on the planet." Dorfsk rubbed his throat.

"Sir, incoming data," Merlyk called out. Dorfsk didn't want to read it, but the looming evil presence, even if it was only a hologram, left him no choice.

"What will happen after we-" Dorfsk started to ask in a whisper.

"That is no concern of yours." The hologram disappeared.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**day 2**

"I am greatly concerned by this new information," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said. The roar in the senate increased. He glanced quickly at the Bothan senator, before he raised his hand for silence. He'd survived other challenges during his ten years as leader of the Galactic Senate. This one was perhaps the most time consuming and dangerous; because there were greater evils out there, or so the Bothans claimed. He studied the Bothan delegation with a knowing smirk. Of course it would be the Bothans.

"Silence," he called out. "The Bothan Senator has the floor."

"Supreme Chancellor, fellow members of this esteemed body." Senator Varynk Drey'lya said loudly; his spotted cream-colored fur rippled slightly. "As you are all aware, the Bothans have one of the finest fact finding agencies..." He was drowned out by another outbreak of shouts of derision mixed with a few cheers.

The Mon Calamari box hovered next to the Bothans. Both senators jockeyed the controls to gain the advantage. Finally, the Mon Calamari settled for being lower than the Bothans. Palpatine waited patiently after Drey'lya yielded to her; Senator Avar had a tendency to be verbose. "The Bothans claim to have one of the finest fact finding agencies," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yet they waste their resources on this. We have fought these ineffective clone armies for over a decade. Armies I might add, that have proven themselves hardly worthy of acknowledgment. We find recent events in this august body more disturbing. The Mon Calamari are concerned by recent requests for the Galactic Senate to gain control of independent, I repeat, independent, planetary military forces. This is an outrage." There were several shouts of agreement from the chamber mixed with several boos. Palpatine again raised a hand to silence them, before the uproar drowned out the speakers.

The Caamasi delegation took advantage of the moment and moved their box alongside the Calamari. Palpatine observed the others as the Caamasi senator spoke. The clones had proven to be a derisive subject in the senate. Many senators found the ongoing discussion a waste of time and money, while others saw the clones to be a nuisance that needed to be taken care of. Still others, like Senator Drey'lya, believed the clones were a great threat to galactic peace and stability and only a strong, centralized government was the solution. The Senate Hall literally seethed with turmoil and confusion.

The Caamasi senator continued to speak. "We believe it is time for the Galactic Senate to return to its values of peace, prosperity, justice, and truth. Talk about concentrating power in one body goes against our values. Perhaps it is time for new leadership: leadership that understands these values. We ask for a vote of no confidence."

The senate chamber filled with shouts. No one could hear what anyone was saying. Palpatine was very close to ordering the hall emptied, when he noticed a movement from in front and slightly below. A Gungan had fallen over the side of the Naboo box-but it was the young woman staring at him, who held his attention. He smiled ever so slightly. The new senator from Naboo had arrived: their former queen, Amidala Naberrie. And for the first time, the Gungan were to be represented in the Galactic Republic Senate.

The Gungan's shouts for help had managed to bring the volume down several decibels. Palpatine turned his attention back to the Caamasi senator, barely noticing the dark man pull the Gungan back into the Naboo box.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," the Sullusti representative said without even bothering to undock his box. "We second the motion." Palpatine winced, then nodded. He glanced quickly at Amidala. She was still staring at him. It was ironic that the last time she'd been in the Senate Hall, she had been the one who had asked for that vote against the late former chancellor. It would be a long night, but Palpatine was prepared: he knew he would survive.

* * *

**Y'mala**

**day 3**

Obi-Wan glanced up from the screen. Nothing, nothing, and more nothing. Shmi Skywalker had told Qui-Gon that there was no father. There was no Shmi or Anakin either...at least not before they showed up on Tatooine. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Relax, he told himself.

Midichlorians.

Anakin had a very high count. It was more than chance. He opened his eyes and typed in a query then waited as the computer searched.

Jedi children were removed from their families at a very young age. Obi-Wan had never questioned that rule; but because the Force often ran strong in families, the Jedi also kept meticulous records. These records as well as archives from across the galaxy were kept in the Y'mala library. The computer beeped with the results of his query about Jedi with very high midichlorian counts. There were over a thousand names. He narrowed the parameters and waited.

This time the information was more useful. Only five Jedi in the past hundred years fit his description. But none fit the final one. All, except Anakin and Yoda, were dead. The others had died over 20 years earlier.

Obi-Wan shook his head, then typed another query. A few seconds later he read the file on his own family. He read the records twice. Of all the coincidences...No, he decided, the Force truly did act in mysterious ways. His barely remembered brother lived on Tatooine.

He took a deep breath. Other than this piece of unrelated information, his research had been unrewarding, and this bothered him. His frown deepened as he fingered his lightsaber.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**day 3**

Amidala had only been on Coruscant four days and had already discovered the place was seething in political intrigue. Bail Organa and his followers were allied with the Caamasi, and wanted Palpatine removed from office. The Corellian Senator, Garm Bel Iblis, was concerned about Palpatine's influence behind the Galactic Senate's desire to control the military of the member planets. Then there were the Bothans: they were meddling in everything.

"Hello," a slim dark-haired woman said. "I'm Senator Mon Mothma from Chandrila, and you seem confused."

Amidala smiled at the slightly older woman. "More than a little. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is from my world, and we hold him in great esteem. I can't believe what is happening here."

"A lot can happen in ten years." The woman's dark eyes bored into Amidala. "The debate on how to handle the clone problem is dividing the senate. Where does Naboo stand?"

"I don't know." Amidala said after deciding she liked the Chandrilan Senator. She fingered her dark senatorial robe as she continued. As a senator she did without the fanciful make-up and costumes that had become a standard feature of her rule on Naboo. "The Naboo government wants more information before making a decision. Personally, there is something that bothers me about all this, a gut feeling-I really can't explain it." She frowned.

"Trust your feelings," Mon Mothma said with a small smile. "The Jedi do. Chancellor Palpatine survived this vote...But there will be others."

Amidala watched the other woman walk away, then turned. Palpatine was staring at her. He masked his grimace quickly, so she wasn't sure she'd even seen his original expression-or sure she could even describe it. His smile was now as friendly as ever.

"Senator Naberrie. Welcome to the Galactic Senate."

"Thank-you. And congratulations on the vote."

"There are evil things happening in the galaxy, and the Senate sits and chats about trivial details."

"Then you believe the Bothan report?" She studied him curiously. His gaze never wavered.

"About the Spaarti factories. Yes."

She shuddered. "I thought that threat was over?"

"This clone army is one of the greatest threats to face the Galactic Republic in...centuries."

Small clone armies had attacked planets and ships for many years. They were usually repulsed without much fuss. Yet, the chancellor and others still found them a threat. She said goodnight, still puzzling over her instincts. There was something else behind the clones-she was positive of this. Like there had been something else behind the attack on Naboo ten years earlier.

Trust her feelings. She glanced back. Palpatine was staring at her, his brow furrowed in thought. She shuddered slightly as she continued toward her waiting shuttle. There was much that just didn't make sense.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**day 3**

He pulled his dark robe around himself as he stared out over the lights of Coruscant. He smiled as he felt her waiting. His young apprentice did not yet appreciate patience. And would never get that chance. He was a Sith Lord. The one he chose to be his apprentice must have many qualities, including the ability to control the Force and make it do what he wanted. Darth Maul had shown great promise. His next apprentice showed even greater promise, the present one would serve his purposes.

The Jedi had many theories about the Force, but Darth Sidious cared little for a microscopic organism they called a midichlorian. He didn't worry about symbiosis-he left that to his scientists on a distant world. Scientists, who had spent many years learning to control these organisms. His concern was in results.

"My Master?" He turned slowly. She had been his apprentice for eight years, but Darth Murthyr would never be a master. He had other plans for her.

"The new senator from Naboo," he said. He had sensed it before, but this time the feeling was stronger. He knew that she would be responsible, in some way, for his death. "I want you to watch her."

"Yes, my Master." The other Sith bowed then pulled her hood tighter over her short blonde hair before leaving. He couldn't place Naberrie's importance in his scheme of things-yet there was this nagging tug at his senses that she was important. Her abilities ten years earlier had surprised him and disrupted his original plans. Her interference had caused the death of his apprentice. Darth Maul had been an integral part of his plans, and his death at the hands of the accursed Jedi had been unfortunate and untimely: but not completely unexpected. Darth Murthyr had been a promising Jedi apprentice with a temper that had brought her to the darkside. Sidious closed his eyes. The way of the Sith did not leave the unforeseen to chance. She'd been under his control even before Maul's death. After two years of testing, he'd accepted her as his apprentice. Of course she didn't know everything, not even now.

* * *

**Y'mala**

**day 4**

Obi-Wan stared at his hands. Qui-Gon had once told him to be mindful of the moment, Yoda was concerned with the future. Now he was worried about both. He sensed Anakin meditating in the other room. The young man showed great promise, like Qui-Gon had said...

And yet Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if Anakin truly was the chosen one. And if he was, how did one balance the Force anyway? The Jedi council had spent many hours over the past ten years debating that very question. But recent stirrings in the Force that most Jedi had felt caused him to wonder if the time for debate was long past. He sensed a change was coming, he just didn't understand what that change meant.

He opened his eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps, instinctively his hand moved closer to his lightsaber: the one that had belonged to his former master. "Yes?" He didn't understand his nervousness, it was only the librarian, yet his danger-sense continued to nag at him.

The Y'mala male clasped his scaly hands then bowed, Obi-Wan stood and repeated the gesture. "You have found what you sought?" Trual asked.

"No, all I found in your library was books and datacards." Obi-Wan chuckled. The Y'mala Archive Library was a repository of government documents and records. Many corporations and organizations also kept their archives here, even those outside of Republic control. Records were carefully indexed and controlled to make alterations difficult. The copies kept here could take precedence over the originals if a discrepancy was found. "I found nothing on the Skywalker family."

"The family of your apprentice? He has much anger." Trual glanced toward the wall. The Y'mala were proud of their warrior heritage, but centuries earlier had learned too well that war destroyed. For generations they had been teachers, scholars, and explorers.

"I think he is calmer." Obi-Wan said as he straightened his brown robe. Anakin had been quiet during their visit to the Y'mala homeworld. "The Y'mala are wise."

"Something troubles him."

He grimaced. "Visions. He won't tell me of what. But I hear him sometimes."

The Y'mala scratched his pointed ear in thought. "Perhaps he needs greater help."

Obi-Wan almost smiled. "You suggest I need help..." He shrugged.

"You take too much pride in your attempts to train him." Trual glanced at the doorway. "The portal leads both ways. And you are not alone."

Obi-Wan knew that there was wisdom in the words, but Anakin was his first Padawan, the one Qui-Gon had believed in. He owed it to his former Jedi master to complete the boy's training.

"You have searched for two days. Perhaps the information doesn't exist." Trual changed the subject, perhaps realizing that Obi-Wan needed time to think about the former.

"Even slaves have records," Obi-Wan glanced at the screen. "The family belonged to Gardulla the Hutt, then Wattoo. The mother still does. Before then it's like they never existed."

"Even in this day, that is not surprising."

Obi-Wan thought carefully for several seconds then shook his head. "No, it's not. But for some reason, I find it disturbing."

"When a Jedi Knight finds something disturbing, others would be wise to listen." The Y'mala bowed his head slightly.

Obi-Wan tensed, then relaxed as a young, blond human male rushed toward them. "Master Obi-Wan. You were talking about me?" Anakin sounded a bit suspicious.

"Some," Obi-Wan grimaced as Trual returned to his office. The young man had learned much during the past ten years, but patience was still a subject he needed to practice more.

"About my visions. I've had another. I must go to Tatooine." He stared boldly into Obi-Wan's eyes, almost daring him to say no.

"Now is not the time. We are expected back on Coruscant."

"It is never the time." The younger man pushed his braid behind his ear. "And it will never be, if you have your way."

Obi-Wan stared at the younger man, sending calming thoughts. He could feel Anakin resist the notion. This was what worried him most, his apprentice's need or desire to hold on to his anger.

Finally Anakin lowered his eyes. Eyes, that to Obi-Wan, seemed haunted by a darkness. "Someday." Obi-Wan watched him leave. For some reason, someday troubled him. He knew he should talk to Yoda.

* * *

**Y'mala**

**day 4**

Dorfsk grumbled angrily to himself as he set the timer in the bomb. He turned to hand the rectangular metal object to Merlyk. They hadn't spoken to each other since crawling through the sewer pipes to the power generator. Lord Sidious' plans had been very detailed and very accurate, although very smelly. The Y'mala suspected nothing. They had no reason to worry about planetary security, or they would have had more guards about. The other members of the 'team' were setting explosives at other key facilities.

"That's the last one," Dorfsk whispered. "Let's get the Hell out of here." He didn't want to be around when the explosions occurred. Or ever see the planet again. When the generator blew, the planet would be isolated and vulnerable: no communications and no planetary shields. He could think of only one reason that Lord Sidious wanted this done.

And there was now nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**day 4**

For six years, Palpatine had studied the five members on the Special Committee on Clones. They were intelligent and, possibly, very dangerous. He acknowledged his approval with a quick nod as the Corellian Senator, Garm Bel Iblis, finished speaking.

But it was the Senator from Alderaan who Palpatine knew was biding his time. Bail Antilles (now Organa since marrying the heir to the Alderaan throne) had been his principal rival ten years earlier. Since then, the man had been responsible for the several attempts at replacing Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor. Organa had become the leader of a rival faction within the senate that challenged the Senate leadership on practically everything. The woman on his left was one of Organa's staunchest supporters. Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Bail Organa remained firmly against the emergency measures that Senator Brial of Coruscant and Senator Drey'lya of Bothawui supported.

The Bothan senator's spotted fur ruffled slightly as he stood. "I must disagree with the honorable Senator Bel Iblis. Our agents report that something significant is planned. These clones are far more dangerous than our previous engagements suggest."

"No," Organa said, with a quick glance at Palpatine. "They are an ineffective army; and according to all our research and espionage activities, a very expensive and small army."

"Not true," Drey'lya said. "Not anymore. Who ever is in charge of this army has been able to create thousands, possibly even millions of soldiers. And our agents report they are no longer prone to insanity or a sudden demise."

Palpatine smiled grimly. Sudden bouts of insanity and death had given the clones a ludicrous reputation. After the last war (if it truly could be called a war) with the clones, no one considered them a threat anymore, just a nuisance.

Organa snorted slightly. "I would never dream of ignoring Senator Drey'lya's words, but the real danger is within this building, not some insane enemy."

"Enough," Palpatine said sternly. "The bickering between us in pointless." The Galactic Senate was as divided as this committee on the subject of clones. "Insane or not, the clone armies are still a great threat to the stability of the Galactic Republic. Senator Drey'lya will continue to keep us informed of any new developments."

Drey'lya's fur flattened, making the indistinct spotting more noticeable as he quietly agreed to the request. Palpatine waited for them to leave before summoning the older man who was sitting in the outer office.

"Well?"

Kinman Doriana bowed then smiled. "Public awareness about the clones has increased in the last two months. There is also increased concern about safety and trade routes; however there is still only marginal support for the calls to centralize power in the Galactic Senate."

Palpatine understood this. But when Senator Drey'lya's information proved correct, all that would change.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**day 4**

Mace Windu leaned back in his chair as he studied the other Jedi Masters gathered in the Great Jedi Hall. Yoda's eyes were closed, and if Mace didn't know better, he would have thought the Jedi Master was napping.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," Yoda said calmly as he opened his eyes. Mace considered the statement. The problem was the Force gave one insight, but it wasn't all-powerful or omnipotent. What that disturbance was, or who it was, was unknown.

The Jedi were silent as they too pondered. "Is it a coincidence that this disturbance comes at this time?" Mace recognized the sandy-haired speaker as being from Corellia. It was unusual for any of the Corellian Jedi to appear at the temple, let alone leave the Corellian system. It had taken a request from the Corellian Senator to bring him here. Mace had met Nejaa Halycon once, several years ago on Corellia.

"The rumors of the new clone armies?" Another Jedi asked.

Yoda motioned for silence. "The Sith Lord ready be."

"We have prepared for this moment," Mace said sadly. "It shall be our greatest challenge."

Nejaa Halycon agreed. "What do we know about the Sith Lord?"

Yoda's ears sagged slightly, while Mace spoke. "His name is Darth Sidious." This wasn't new, they'd learned that ten years ago at the trial of the Trade Federation Viceroy. But that was pretty much all they'd learned.

"We cannot chase a shadow." An older Twi-lek female said.

"No, we can't," Mace said. "Darth Sidious has considerable knowledge and patience. For ten years he hid from us."

"Why?" The female asked.

"It took him ten years to prepare." This was the great mystery. Even the insights of the Force had not given them the answers they sought. Mace studied the faces and wondered what the future held for each of them.

"Prepared he did." Yoda said. "A great darkness comes."

The Corellian thought a second. "Darth Sidious is ready, because his army is ready." Halycon moved to the center of the room. "The Bothans are correct, these clones represent a greater threat than the galaxy is ready for. We must participate in the coming conflict-only a fully trained Jedi can face a Sith Lord."

Yoda bowed his head. "The Force shall guide us." Mace knew the usually implacable Jedi Master was concerned. He had been since that day Anakin Skywalker had first entered their hallowed halls. The connection was inescapable, Yoda knew that Anakin was involved. But how? Yoda kept his own council these days.

* * *

**Deep Space**

**day 4**

The man was dressed all in black, black armor and a black helmet that covered most of his face. Yet, despite his arrogance and self-assurance, as he stared at the shimmering image of the hooded Sith Lord, he shivered.

"My Lord," he knelt down in front of the hologram, not noticing the barest of smiles that appeared on the image's face. "Our ships are in position."

"Excellent, Admiral. Once the planetary generators are destroyed, you will begin your assault."

The man lowered his head in acknowledgment. "We have your instructions. The Y'mala homeworld will cease to exist."

The image disappeared, but it was several seconds before the admiral stood. He glanced out the window. The fleet was indeed ready. Ten large, silver and black triangular-shaped ships stood ready. Each loaded with fighters, soldiers, and advanced weaponry that would soon be revealed to the galaxy at large.

It truly was an impressive sight.

* * *

**Y'mala**

**day 4**

Obi-Wan woke with a start. He could sense his apprentice tossing and turning in the other room. Anakin had never told him what was in his dreams, and he hadn't inquired. Tonight he felt Anakin's fears. He stood slowly as he reached for his lightsaber. Something was not quite right. He felt rather than saw a presence slip into his room. "Who's there?"

There was a gentle laugh and he turned to face the image of his former teacher.

"What are you? A hologram?"

Qui-Gon laughed again. "No, my Padawan...I am here tonight because you are troubled." Jedi lore was full of stories of the dead returning to guide the living, but he'd never really believed it-he had never known anyone who had been so visited.

"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Yoda was right, there is too much anger in him."

"So there was with you. We learn to control our anger so it doesn't overwhelm us, so it doesn't lead us to the darkside."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I know. But he can't be the chosen one. How can so much anger bring balance to the Force?"

Qui-Gon seemed to stare through the walls. "Finding the balance will not be easy. But it is there. Like change, it will be painful." He smiled at Obi-Wan. "And will not happen alone. You too must practice patience and be ready. Bide your time and don't let your own anger overcome you."

The building suddenly shook, followed immediately by a massive boom. The image vanished. Obi-Wan ran out the room.

* * *

**Coruscant**

**day 4**

The only person in the room, hooded, stood facing the window. The lights from the city seeped into the darkened room, but not into the man's darkened soul.

He raised his hand at the sound of a gentle beep, and a voice filled the quiet chambers. "My Lord, the shields are down. We have begun the assault."

"Good. Wipe them out. All of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'mala**

**day 4**

The black uniformed soldiers, hidden in the shadows of the night, entered the buildings and homes of the Y'mala citizens killing and destroying everyone and thing they found. The soldiers didn't flinch at the horror and destruction they were causing. Only death, flames, and rubble were left in their wake.

Obi-Wan watched the fleeing refugees from the doorway of a building and shook his head sadly. "We must help them, Master," Anakin said as he fingered his lightsaber.

"I know," Obi-Wan again shook his head. "But two Jedi against..." He paused. "Something's not right." He reached out with the Force. The sense was scrambled, familiar yet not, similar yet different.

"Master, this is not the time for philosophy. We must fight to save them." They both dove to the ground a split second before the building across the street erupted into flames.

"I don't think here is a safe spot," Obi-Wan said just before the two men sprinted down the street, ducking every few steps to avoid the weapons fire that was now directed in their general direction. The screams of the fleeing Y'mala filled the air, but that was soon drowned out by an ominous dull roar.

"Master!"

Obi-Wan slid to a stop and turned. Anakin had stopped to pick-up a young Y'mala child. He ran over to help the younger man place her on his back, then they continued toward the main gate. As they neared the wall that marked the edge of the city, they found themselves dodging increased blaster fire. Their lightsabers worked in unison to block shots. Obi-Wan managed to notice as they sprinted behind a gutted building, that even with the disadvantage of the child draped over him, Anakin was still effective with his saber.

His lightsaber hissed as he cut a hole in the outer wall. There was no time for precision, he just sliced his way through the dark stone. It took only minutes to open a hole big enough for a single person. He took the child while Anakin slipped through the hole, avoiding the still hot edges. He carefully placed her in Anakin's waiting arms before following. He barely had time to notice that the Force had guided them well, before they quickly slid down into a narrow ravine and made their way beyond the unknown troops.

Massive explosions occurred behind them as the bolted toward the forest. Obi-Wan could feel the horror of those still trapped in the city. He hooked his lightsaber on his belt while he took one look at the burning city. "How is she?" He sensed his apprentice's many emotions as Anakin placed the child on the ground.

"Not good," Anakin looked down at his young patient. Severe burns covered her body. "I don't think she will survive."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder in comfort. "I don't understand this. There is no reason to destroy the Y'mala..." He looked around, his unease growing. "And the attackers, there's something not right here."

Anakin bent down to examine the child, then stood. "She's dead." He took his lightsaber off his utility belt. "There is definitely something not right. They are killing everybody for no reason."

"We need to find out what's happening..." Obi-Wan spun around quickly, his lightsaber in hand, as a dozen of the unknown soldiers spotted them. Anakin's white lightsaber had ignited a split-second ahead of his own. He parried the blaster fire effectively, but was surprised at how easily Anakin was handling their first truly life-and-death battle. "No!" Obi-Wan shouted. He sliced through the abdomen of the last soldier and grabbed his friend. "Anger leads to the darkside. Remember that."

"So everyone says." Anakin waved his still lit saber around. "They deserved it. All of them."

"The Force is to be used only in defense..."

"The best defense is a good offense. You told me that." Anakin continued to stare at the dead soldier. "Perhaps they can tell us where they came from." He knelt beside the body and pulled the black helmet off. "Human."

"So's this one." Obi-Wan studied both bodies. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Clones." Anakin stepped away, suddenly horrified by the thought. Obi-Wan bit his lip, then removed the helmets on the nearby corpses.

They were all identical. And unlike his one other encounter years earlier, they were fighting as a unit, without the sudden flare-ups of insanity.

"We need to tell the council," Obi-Wan said. "But first, I think we'd better leave." He could sense more soldiers approaching. He took one step. "Anakin?" The boy had run in the opposite direction: toward the approaching clone soldiers.

**Senate Building, Coruscant **

**day 5**

Panaka fingered one of the leaves of the strange tree then shrugged. "It's very interesting." Amidala laughed as he jumped back. That had been her first reaction to the rings of red lights that swept up the trunk.

"It's a ch'hala tree," she said with a smile before glancing down the newly tree-lined Grand Corridor. She imagined how the building would look thirty years later when the trees reached maturity. The new trees were definitely attracting a lot of attention. Some of the senators or their aides were talking to the small trees just to watch them light up. Others had already grown tired of the novelty and were quietly discussing other topics. Amidala sat down on one of the benches by the tree. The little blue droid with them whistled. "That's correct," Amidala said as she patted Artoo. "The trees react to minuscule changes in air pressure." She whispered something. A pale pink ring went halfway up the trunk. "See," she said in a louder than normal voice. A bright red ring scurried up the tree and out into the branches. "It's perfectly harmless."

"Senator," Colonel Panaka said, returning to their earlier conversation. "You look tired." She smiled a this concern. Panaka had retained his position with Naboo security even when she'd selected him to become her Chief of Staff.

"I'm worried. What do you know about clones?"

Panaka raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't seem particularly surprised at the question. "They are an unlimited, but expensive source of soldiers. And from what I've heard, not very reliable."

"Don't believe everything you hear." The Bothan Senator, Drey'lya, bowed slightly as he apologized for interrupting. "Chancellor Palpatine is correct, this clone army is a great threat to the Galactic Republic. Palpatine has the heart of a Bothan...but not our spy network." His voice lowered, becoming even softer. "My personal agent was to meet my aide, Dorfsk Sal'yor, in three days. But Sal'yor has been detained by an unexpected emergency." He glanced at Panaka before returning his gaze to Amidala. "Senator Naberrie, I have watched you this week, and believe you are ignorant to the true nature of the clone army."

She bristled slightly at being called ignorant, but he was correct, all she knew was what little she had read in the Senate bulletins. The Bothans knew more than anybody. "And you believe you can rectify that?" She barely noticed the lights sweep up the tree as they spoke.

The Bothan smirked as he bowed again. "I need someone to meet my agent. This would give you the information without worrying about anyone tampering with it." He looked around warily, then handed Panaka a datacard. "My agent has been to Spaarti. He can provide us with the secret location of the factories. This contains all the information you need to contact him." He bowed again and quickly left. Panaka fingered the datacard.

"I don't like it," he said.

"And why would the Bothan senator lead us into a trap?"

Panaka shrugged. "I have no idea, besides the fact he is a Bothan."

"Bothans manipulate situations, they aren't known for murdering anyone. I'll go." She reached for the card

Panaka pocketed the datacard. "No, I'll go." He stared as a pale red ring of light pursued the previous one up the tree. "Interesting." Artoo whistled then chirped before following them down the hall.

**Y'mala **

**day 5**

Anakin's eyes scoured the meadow as he gripped his lightsaber tighter. They were all dead, he observed with a growing sense of satisfaction. The ground was littered with the bodies of over three dozen clone soldiers. The seven Y'mala prisoners they'd freed were talking with Obi-Wan.

But it wasn't enough. All around him he could sense the deaths of thousands, maybe even millions. He sliced the empty air with his lightsaber, then let the mental barriers slide into place. There were just too many of them for two Jedi to take on. He took several deep breaths before turning off his lightsaber. The acrid smell of smoke filled the air. He knew that the coming dawn would bring a dim light that would barely reveal the horrors that surrounded them. The flames would provide most of the light for many days. He glared at the brightening horizon. He just wanted to do something...Anything.

"Anakin?" A voice behind him said. He whirled about. It was one of the Y'mala prisoners they'd freed.

"Yes?" He felt a sense of calm return. He knew he couldn't let it stay too long; there were still battles to fight.

"I wish to thank you. Master Obi-Wan says this was your doing."

Anakin wasn't sure just how Obi-Wan meant that, but he accepted the Y'mala's thanks anyway. "I only wish I could do more."

The young male bowed his head. "We shall remember what you have done here today. We want to save more of our people...But it is equally important that the galaxy be told or many other worlds will meet the same fate." Shoyal checked the charge on the blaster he was holding. "They mean to destroy our beautiful planet and make it forever uninhabitable." Anakin nodded in agreement with the last statement. "We ask that you and Master Obi-Wan return to Coruscant..."

"No!" Anakin shouted, allowing whatever calm he'd felt to flee. "We must stay here to help...Two Jedi are better than none."

"And no Jedi?" Shoyal stared at the horizon, his anguish clearly showing. "Only ones such as yourself have any hope of escaping the destroyers up there. I have shown Master Obi-Wan where their transport ships landed." Anakin watched him carefully and realized Shoyal knew all too well that he and the other Y'mala would probably be killed. The Y'mala seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts. "The soldiers are human. Perhaps other humans can escape to tell what happened here tonight." He bowed his head. "Remember us well. The Y'mala are teachers and learners now, but we still know how to fight. We shall not die alone."

Obi-Wan waited for him by a tree while the Y'mala gathered up the discarded weapons. Before they slipped into the woods, Anakin shook hands with each of the Y'mala and wished them well. He started to follow them, but a gentle mental prod from his master brought him back to the moment-and the future. He followed Obi-Wan silently.

**Y'mala Space **

**day 5**

The Clone Admiral knelt as the hologram appeared before him. "My Lord, our troops have met only pockets of resistance."

"Excellent," the hooded figure growled. "Proceed with the sterilization of the planet."

"Yes, my Lord." The admiral glanced beyond the hologram and wondered what the commotion was about, but he didn't dare risk the wrath of Darth Sidious to find out.

He waited until the hologram vanished before standing and barking out an order.

"Admiral, sir," the lieutenant said standing straighter. "One of our transports has made an unauthorized departure." The admiral glanced at the screen.

"Have they responded to our hails?"

"No, sir. Scans indicate only two humans on board."

No Y'mala. The admiral knew that there were many species on the planet-but his orders had been specific. No one, of any species, was to leave the planet alive. "Pursue them and destroy them."

* * *

Anakin felt a familiar surge of adrenaline as the ship's speed increased. This was what he enjoyed most, flying at high speeds. He banked the ship to the starboard. Two of the larger destroyers were approaching. He quickly pulled the ship into a steep climb to avoid a phaser blast. "Company," he said.

"They don't seem to want us to leave," Obi-Wan responded as Anakin throttled the ship.

"We can make the jump to hyperspace as soon as we clear the large destroyers."

"I've entered the co-ordinates for Coruscant." Obi-Wan grabbed the console as the nearest triangular ship fired at them again. "Shields are holding."

Anakin ignored him, instead concentrating on the Force, he turned the ship so they were flying straight toward the attacking destroyer. He inched his fingers toward the firing mechanism.

"No," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand over Anakin's.

"But I can take it!"

"And they will destroy us. We made a promise to the Y'mala." Anakin briefly wondered how Obi-Wan managed to remain so damn calm, as he pulled his hand back slowly and steered the ship away from the clone fleet. The new course was an erratic, Force-guided one away from the destroyers, toward the wide expanse of space. Minutes later the stars blurred as they made the jump.

**Coruscant **

**day 8**

Amidala stopped suddenly and turned to her companion. "I know we've discussed this before..." She started to reach out to take the Bothan datacard.

Panaka's dark face broke into a grin. "Yes we have. But Senator, there are two Coruscants. What you and the galaxy know. And a darker side: a world of thieves, smugglers and other unsavory characters."

"I've been to Tatooine..." She held her hand, palm upward waiting for that datacard, knowing he wouldn't give it to her.

"And I objected to that too. But Tatooine is nothing compared to the underworld of Coruscant." He glanced at her open hand, then pocketed the datacard.

"I should see it. Perhaps if it is out in the open, we can fix it."

"A very noble idea, but not today. This mission is too important." He tensed as he glanced around.

"Something wrong?" Amidala asked as she followed his lead and studied their surroundings. She dropped her hand as her eyes sought to find the shadows in the darkness.

"No..." Panaka hesitated. "I thought I...It was nothing."

She frowned. "You too have felt we are being followed?" He nodded. "I've thought we've had a shadow for several days." She could find no reason for that feeling. They'd seen no one suspicious-and she knew of no one who would want to follow them, except maybe a Bothan agent...But that made no sense either.

He fingered his blaster as he glanced around again. "I shall have another bodyguard assigned to you."

She started to argue and stopped. He was right. There was something going on...Something that wasn't quite right. "What do you think of Chancellor Palpatine?" She asked instead.

"The chancellor? He's ambitious, but also loyal to Naboo." During Palpatine's tenure as chancellor, Naboo had flourished. "Why?"

"I don't know." She froze at the sound of approaching footsteps, then relaxed at the sight of the two approaching Jedi. Amidala watched them.

"Padme?" One of them asked before turning. She gasped.

"Annie?" It had been almost a year since she'd last seen him and his mentor. The two Jedi removed their hoods.

"Your Highness," Obi-Wan said.

"Not anymore. I'm the new senator from Naboo." Anakin smiled at her as she spoke. She grinned back. "I was hoping we'd meet. I tried to find you," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly. The two Jedi seemed tense and worried. She started to speak as Obi-Wan glanced around quickly. She too looked around without saying anything. If the Jedi had noticed something, maybe it was more than her imagination.

"I'm on my way to the council." Anakin bowed his head as Obi-Wan continued. "I will speak to them alone."

She watched as the older Jedi walked away. Panaka quickly studied their surroundings again, before speaking. "I need to be..."

"I'll see you later." She silently studied Anakin. He'd grown a couple of centimeters since she'd last seen him. He was now about five centimeters taller than she was. His long blond hair was tied in a neat ponytail while a small braid dangled in front of his right ear. Everything he did seem to exude confidence and power. His eyes and expression were serious-there was almost a far-away look about him. Amidala smiled at him again. "How you been?"

"I've been better." They started walking.

* * *

The cloaked figure watched the young senator and her escort until she'd sensed the Jedis' approach. Darth Murthyr slipped into the shadows. She did not understand her master's concern. The tall dark man, at the moment, posed a greater threat, or so their intelligence source said. If the Bothan spy truly did have the information her master feared he did, then he needed to be stopped. She pulled out a vibro-blade. For tonight's work a lightsaber was too obvious.

* * *

The night breezes whispered over the Coruscant rooftops, blowing through Amidala's dark hair as she leaned over the wrought-iron railing and laughed. The roof of the Senate apartments offered a spectacular view of the city-planet. "This is my favorite spot. It's the one place that reminds me of the canyons of home." She turned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything." Anakin kicked at an imaginary stone. "I want to return to Tatooine and free the slaves...Then there is what happened at Y'mala."

She studied his haggard look, and mentally reprimanded herself for not noticing he seemed to be in shock. "What happened?"

He pushed his braid behind his ear. "It has been destroyed. You didn't know?"

"No one does." She felt her stomach sink. "Destroyed?"

"We were there..." He closed his eyes. "Rancors don't destroy anything like this army did. Men, women, children, all killed with no reason or mercy."

"Oh..." She reached for his hand. "We must tell someone. I'm sure someone will still be at the Senate." They both turned when the access door opened behind him. She shouted as a figure stumbled in. "Panaka?" She grabbed him just as he collapsed. "What happened?"

"I..." Blood dripped out of his mouth and the wound in his right shoulder. Anakin knelt beside them. "Waylen...You must...tell..." He stuttered something else, then went silent.

Anakin reached over and closed the dead man's eyes. "Waylen? Padme?"

"He's my friend, Annie. And he's dead because of me." He reached for her hand.

"What is it?"

"The Bothans..." Her face was grim. "He was to meet their agent. Some new information about the clones."

Anakin sat back on his heels and stared off into the distance. "Clones."

"Annie?"

He shuddered slightly then stood pulling her up after him. "Perhaps you are right. Shoyal entrusted us to tell the galaxy."

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant **

**day 8**

Obi-Wan stood in the center of the council chambers and stared at Master Yoda. The other members of the council had listened silently while he'd told what had happened on Y'mala. Yoda raised his head, and Obi-Wan realized that the Jedi Master had aged a great deal in the past few years. "The Force surrounds us, binds us...But life from nothing is an anathema to all life." Yoda glanced around. "All things must end and begin again." He looked sadly at Obi-Wan. "It is the way of things."

* * *

Jar-jar stood so quickly when he saw Amidala and Annie enter the Naboo Senatorial Offices, that the chair he'd been sitting on fell over with a loud crash. "Meesa so glad to see Massa Skywalker." He grabbed the kid and hugged him. "Yousa two belongs together, meesa think."

Anakin pulled away. "It's good to see you too, Jar-Jar." He glanced at Amidala for help.

"Jar-Jar, we're here because..."

"Meesa watch you at the bombad festival every year." Binks' grin grew even bigger. The Festival of Peace was the Naboo and Gungan celebration of their liberation from the Trade Federation, and of the new unity that existed between their two peoples. Amidala shook her head as she placed a calming hand on the Gungan's shoulder. It was also the only time she saw the two Jedi heroes.

"Jar-Jar, there's been trouble."

Jar-Jar's face fell. "The Gungan and the Naboo at war?"

"No," Anakin said with the first sign of irritation that Amidala had seen from him that evening. "The planet of Y'mala has been destroyed."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "Meesa think this is bombad bad."

She leaned over and entered her access code into the senatorial communication network. "Chancellor Palpatine is in his office."

She barely heard the Gungan's statement as she and Anakin left.

"Meesa no lika the bombad Chancellor."

**Coruscant **

**day 8**

Amidala hadn't asked why Palpatine was in his office that late, but decided luck or Annie's mysterious Force was responsible. The Chancellor had listened to Anakin, then arranged for the Senate to convene within two hours. She knew there had been a lot of grumbling: but at the appointed time, over two-thirds of the Senators had arrived and were seated within the massive hall.

She smiled sadly at Anakin who stood with her on the Naboo box. The Y'mala senator was also with them. He had been silent since learning of the destruction of his world. She knew the shock would soon be replaced with anger and hatred.

Palpatine motioned for silence. "Disturbing news has reached me tonight. I have been informed that a clone army has destroyed the Y'mala homeworld." There was a collective gasp. "We have been unable to establish communications, but we do have an eyewitness. This is outside normal protocol for our esteemed body, but considering the circumstances..." He let his voice fade as he motioned for Amidala to bring her box forward.

The Naboo box rose until it was directly in front of the chancellor. Anakin took a deep breath and told his story. Amidala held his right hand while Jar-Jar held her other hand.

Anakin finished his unembellished narrative, then stepped back. The Chandrila box rose. "Supreme Chancellor, esteemed senators, honored guest," Mon Mothma said. "We must send help to Y'mala and assist the survivors. Then we must find the source for these clones and destroy them once and for all."

There were sporadic cheers. Senator Varynk Drey'lya brought his box and stopped it so it was almost a meter higher than Mon Mothma's before he spoke. "The Bothan government will not mention that we have spoken of this threat for years. There is a greater force at work than a clone army. Someone is responsible for their creation. My agent died this evening bringing us new information. Unfortunately that information was lost." He glanced at Amidala then at Palpatine. "With the chancellor's permission, I shall assign my aide to head the Bothan investigation." Palpatine motioned his agreement with his hand.

"The motion has been made that we send help to Y'mala." Palpatine glanced at the terminal. The voting was all done through the computer. "The ayes have it. The committee on the clones will accompany the mission. Myself and Senator Naberrie from Naboo shall also go. I have sent a message to the Jedi Council requesting that two Jedi accompany us."

* * *

Obi-Wan waited patiently in the center of the council chamber until the others had left. He knew he needed to talk to Yoda. "Master Yoda?"

Yoda's ears perked slightly, then fell. "There is much you didn't tell us."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "It's Anakin. He fought well..." Yoda didn't speak, he just sat there expectantly. "Master, he is troubled and angry." Again Yoda waited. "When we fought the clones, he lashed out, drawing upon his anger at what they had done."

Yoda sighed. "Feared this, I did." His eyes held a far-away, somber expression. "Too much anger in the boy."

"I don't understand, Master. Anakin had done so well with his exercises on controlling his anger..."

Yoda seemed to drift away for several seconds as if in deep thought. "The darkside rises again. An outlet it has found." He stood slowly and leaned on his staff. "You and Skywalker to Y'mala must go, to learn if the Sith Lord ready be."

"Ready?" Obi-Wan gazed at the Master as Yoda silently stared out the window. Ten years ago Darth Sidious had used the Trade Federation to invade Naboo. Events hadn't made sense then, and still didn't now: not if Sidious wanted Galactic domination. Obi-Wan realized Yoda was now watching him, a curious expression on his face. "Ready for what?" He shivered at the direction his own thoughts were heading.

"For the future." Obi-Wan stared at the Jedi Master as understanding swept over him. Darth Sidious had used the Trade Federation siege of Naboo as the first step in a bid for ultimate power, not as the first step in a war of conquest. Yoda nodded ever so slightly. "Begin you to understand. Now patient must you be." Before Obi-Wan could ask any further questions, Yoda had left the room. He stood there for another couple of minutes. A vague terror hung over him as another motive for the destruction of Y'mala danced about in his mind.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Such an act would require a level of evil he had never come across in his lifetime-not even in his Master's former student, Xanatos. He let his eyes drift to the window and the view of the Galactic Senate Building beyond.

* * *

Darth Sidious didn't look at his apprentice as they strolled the darkened streets. The criminal element of the lower levels would not come near them. He almost smiled. If anyone from above had ever bothered to pay attention to the Coruscant underworld, they might have heard stories of a dark presence.

"We are ready, my Master," she said softly. "Our armies are in place. The galaxy is ours." She laughed.

"The time for our revenge is upon us. But patience and vigilance are still important. It has taken us many years to reach this moment-a false step could hinder us."

"We control the finest army in the galaxy, Master."

"Never make the mistake of assuming you are better than your enemies. It has taken decades for the clonemasters to perfect the cloning process. Their achievement makes this moment possible." Their achievement and his unique motivational abilities, he amended to himself.

She bowed her head. "Yes, Master." She stopped. "We are ready for the next step in our plan?"

"Yes," he hissed. "But first there are two things I need you to take care of." They continued their stroll.

"The Bothan."

"And this." He handed her a brown robe and a heavy pouch. "You are to go to Tatooine."

"It is time then?"

"The Sith have waited many centuries for this moment. Soon our revenge will be complete." He flicked his hand, and a hidden door opened. His apprentice would complete her task, and the future he had so long planned for would come to pass.

**Coruscant **

**Day 9**

Dorfsk waited impatiently in the chancellor's office. He didn't want to be here, but when he'd asked for an extended leave, Drey'lya had informed him that he was to head the Bothan investigation into events on Y'mala. He had barely flinched. Drey'lya had added that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had agreed to the Bothans leading the multi-planetary team that was being sent to Y'mala to investigate.

None of this was what he had foreseen, or what he wanted.

But, he realized, this did provide an unexpected opportunity: as head of the investigation, it would be easier to arrange a cover-up. He shivered slightly. Lord Sidious had promised that he would not seek their help again, but Dorfsk now feared otherwise. Sidious had complete control over them-they were at his mercy and discretion. Whatever he asked, Dorfsk and his companions would have to do, exposure was not an option.

The outer door opened and the chancellor entered. Dorfsk stood and bowed. "Senator Drey'lya has explained to you what is expected?" Palpatine asked after greeting the Bothan.

Dorfsk nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "A detailed analysis of what happened on Y'mala. A truly tragic event, Chancellor."

"Yes it is." The Chancellor stared out the window. "A great tragedy. But I fear the enemy had help."

Dorfsk shivered. "Help sir?"

"It was my understanding that Y'mala had a formidable planetary shield." His face was grim as he focused his attention back on the Bothan. "Someone must have destroyed the power generators."

It took a lot of effort, but Dorfsk was convinced that he'd not shown any emotion. "I shall do my best to discover whom."

"I'm sure you will," Palpatine said with the barest of smiles.

Dorfsk felt his heart rate climb. There was no way anyone could know. With a bowed head, he spoke quietly, "I appreciate your voice of confidence." He waited for a signal of dismissal. There were many things to take care of before he left. He would join Drey'lya on Y'mala in two days.

* * *

A hooded Obi-Wan stood, waiting on the docking platform; his thoughts far away. Several planets were sending their military personnel to Y'mala, since the Republic only had a symbolic military presence. There was, even before the destruction of Y'mala, a movement to change that: the senate had recently proposed that they assume command of all military forces of member planets. He shook his head. Tonight, he wondered if the Jedi were too out of touch with the rest of the galaxy to truly represent peace and justice.

He returned his attention to the young woman with Anakin. She had filled them in on what was happening in the Senate and the Galaxy at large. There was so much he didn't know. Qui-Gon would have known what was going on-but then Qui-Gon had had an unique ability to live in the present. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He'd often thought that ability had been a waste of time, but at this moment he promised himself that he would live in the present. What affected the citizens of the galaxy affected him and the Jedi.

Suddenly his eyes opened wide as icy fingers gripped at his brain, then vanished as suddenly as they'd appeared. Anakin was staring at him.

"Did you feel it too, Master?"

Obi-Wan nodded. A very powerful, dark presence had deliberately sought them out as if it was daring them to find him. Amidala glanced quickly between both Jedi, then past Obi-Wan as an entourage of senators and their aides exited from the lift. Chancellor Palpatine stopped his conversation with Organa and approached the Jedi.

"We greatly appreciate your help," Palpatine said.

"A great darkness is coming if we don't stop the clone army," Obi-Wan said with a bow. "My apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, will also be accompanying us." Amidala and Anakin walked over to stand by the older Jedi. He studied each senator as they continued toward their ship.

Palpatine greeted the pair. "We meet again. I wish to thank you again for your efforts on behalf of the Y'mala."

Anakin smiled briefly, as Palpatine introduced the others. Obi-Wan knew only Bail Organa well. Organa had been willing several years earlier to ask the Jedi for help in a political dispute on his home world of Alderaan. The others he knew only by reputation. He shivered. Was it possible that one of them was the dark presence he'd felt just seconds earlier?


	3. Chapter 3

**Deep Space**

**day 10**

Amidala stood in the doorway of the hold, fascinated by the display in front of her. Anakin spun around and swung his lightsaber blocking a shot from the spherical remote, then another one. He seemed to react even before the remote fired. She had seen Jedi in action on Naboo, but had never had the opportunity to really watch how they worked.

Suddenly he leapt and twisted to his left just as the remote fired where his feet had been. He landed next to her. "Hi there." He blocked one last shot, before the remote shut down.

She laughed. "Show-off."

He grinned. "I guess I was." He placed the saber on his belt, then pulled his brown robe of a chair. "I saw you when you arrived."

"You seemed so intent on your practice, I wasn't sure you'd noticed anything else."

"Oh, I noticed, especially since it was you." He took her hand and squeezed it then dropped it quickly.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she glanced at her hands, then back up at his face. "It was impressive. How?"

"The Force. I can't really explain it, but it gives me insight-a hint of what will happen."

"I see..." She wasn't sure she did, but then the concept of the Force was not well understood except by the Jedi. She knew it was what the Jedi used-that it gave them their special abilities. "I was wondering if you've eaten?" He shook his head. "Good, care to join me? Perhaps you can try to explain to me about the Force." Her smile grew as he took her hand with a shy grin.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned quickly at the sound of footsteps behind him, then stood. He had figured that in the unused medical bay no one would disturb his meditation. The intruder was a Corellian woman dressed in a brown uniform.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." The woman came to attention quickly. "Colonel Baryl Arasta of CorSec. Senator Bel Iblis has placed me in charge of the Corellian investigation."

Obi-Wan glanced upward in frustration, then back at the woman. She was almost Obi-Wan's height. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun that left the impression of cold efficiency. But it was her eyes that held his attention: fiery green that sparkled with intelligence and the ability to see right through a person. "The Corellians, the Bothans...is everybody sending in their own investigation teams?"

She chuckled. "Nobody is willing to trust anybody, so everybody is here. You were there?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, we couldn't do much..." He clenched his fist.

"No, that's not what I meant. I know there wasn't much anyone could have done. It's just that from what I understand you actually killed some of these clones." He again nodded. "The advance teams have not discovered any bodies." The planet had been determined to be safe to visit, and several teams were on the surface already. The others would be landing soon.

"Oh." Obi-Wan thought for several seconds while he studied the empty room. Soon it would be filled with the wounded survivors. "So we can't identify them."

"Or trace them. The ships are an unknown design..." Arasta bit her lip. He'd turned over the data from the stolen transport earlier. "There have been rumors about a secret military base we've been hearing in CorSec now for a number of years. We've investigated them. Usually they are nothing more than a Hutt crimelord's newest power play-but recently three top agents have vanished while investigating something called Spaarti. What do the Jedi know?"

He stared past her. "You may know more about this..." He only knew about the disturbances in the Force, and the misgivings of his own overactive imagination.

"Jedi are always so damn closed mouthed. You should try talking to the real world more often. You might learn something-like how to share." She glared at him.

He grimaced. "It's not so much knowledge...It can't be used in a court of law."

"At this point, I don't care about that. There is war brewing, and we need to know everything about this potential enemy if we are to successfully fight them."

He had to agree, but outside of a nagging feeling that a Sith Lord was involved, and that there was a darker purpose to recent events, he had very little to tell her. "Who ever destroyed the generators was there that morning." He remembered how he'd sensed something early that awful day.

"Now, that is at least useful. Except all the records were destroyed."

"Then there is nothing?"

"There is plenty. I'm a trained investigator. This is like any criminal investigation." She glanced around. "Bigger and more horrific-but still a crime. We'll piece it together like a puzzle..."

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan watched her eyes open wide. "There is something else happening here. This was not a simple case of who hated the Y'mala enough to obliterate them. Or even the opening attack in a brutal war."

"You sound like the Calamari investigator. He's convinced that this attack had nothing to do with the Y'mala. You don't have any useful theories...or information?"

He stared at the wall. "No," he lied. He did have hints of a theory-one that went beyond even his comprehension of evil. One that continued to grow even as he attempted to deny it.

"If you change your mind, I'd like to hear them." She turned to walk away. "I'd like to hear them even if you don't change your mind," she said as she walked out the door, leaving Obi-Wan to stare at the walls for a few more minutes.

**Y'mala**

**day 11**

The odor of death and decay was the first thing Amidala noticed as she stepped on the ramp of the Star Liberty, the ship that had brought them to Y'mala. Anakin's hand gripped hers tighter. "You all right?"

She nodded, biting back the overwhelming urge to vomit. Nothing in her training or experiences had prepared her for the sight and smell of mangled corpses lying all around.

"Senator?" She turned to face Senator Bel Iblis. His gray eyes were moist. "It's worse than I even imagined." He spoke softly, while he ran his hand through his prematurely graying hair, then shook his head. She then heard him mutter part of what sounded like a Corellian prayer.

The others stood there, in stunned silence for minutes before Bel Iblis finally stepped onto the cracked cement. She vaguely noted that everything was dead or dying-including the plants. Anakin's hand tightened, as they too stepped onto the dead world. Suddenly he kicked at the ground.

"Why?" The Jedi asked no one in particular.

Why indeed? The others were starting to talk. Senator Drey'lya mentioned something about rescuing survivors. Other ships had arrived to offer aide and to investigate. The Star Liberty had landed near what had once been the main landing port of the capital. She jumped when the Bothan senator coughed behind her. Anakin dropped her hand and wandered toward the remains of a building.

"Yes?"

"I wish to offer my regrets on the death of your aide, Colonel Panaka." The Bothan's eyes reflected the horror and disbelief that she'd seen in everyone's eyes.

"He was my friend." Even at a whisper, Amidala's words echoed in the empty landscape.

"An evil destiny brought us here," Drey'lya said. "The information my agent had must have been very valuable." He shrugged sadly. "Did?"

"Waylen. All Panaka said was something about Waylen." She clenched her fists. The Coruscant officer in charge of the case had informed her, just before the Star Liberty's departure, that they had discovered nothing new about Panaka's death.

The Bothan shook his head. "The name means nothing to me."

"Or me." She shook her head sadly. "It looks like your information about the clones was correct. They are definitely a threat to the galaxy."

"I fear this is true," Drey'lya said with a slight inclination of his head. "We must form a stronger central government in order to fight them." He left her with that thought as he went over to talk with Senators Brial and Mon Mothma.

Obi-Wan watched from the ramp. So many dead. He could barely comprehend the numbers. Almost the entire population.

"Planetary bombardment," Senator Organa said beside him. "It was with good reason that the Senate banned weapons of mass destruction." Obi-Wan just nodded as Organa continued. "Somebody out there has resources we can't possibly imagine."

"Not out there," Obi-Wan said, remembering the icy fingers. "The threat is closer." He glanced at the senator and shrugged.

Organa's eyes opened wide. "I see." Obi-Wan watched as the other man seemed to study everybody. Finally he took a deep breath. "I see." He stood straighter, and pulled on the hem of his gray uniform jacket as he addressed the others. "We have an investigation to conduct," he announced in voice of practiced authority. "I do not intend to sit here and let this happen to any world again." Obi-Wan wondered just how much the senator truly saw.

"Master," Anakin said from beside the building. "We shouldn't be here, doing nothing."

Obi-Wan walked over and placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Anakin grimaced. "Then where should we be?"

"Up there," Anakin said while staring past the barren trees. "Tracking the ships and clones that did this. Then we could destroy them."

"Anakin, it's next to impossible to track a ship in hyperspace."

Anakin kicked at the ground. "Then what good is it to have special powers if we can't use them."

Obi-Wan knew not to remind his apprentice about patience; instead he spoke with an exasperated tone. "We do use them..."

"How?" Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated. "Ten ships..." His fists clenched tighter. Obi-Wan was impressed, then he grabbed Anakin's shoulder.

"Let go of your anger."

Anakin opened his eyes, and Obi-Wan shuddered at the hatred he saw there. The moment passed. "See," Anakin said. "The power is there, I can use it to find those responsible."

"Anger and hatred lead to the darkside. It is that darkness that is responsible for this." Even as he spoke the words, his suspicions rose in his thoughts. He ran his fingers over a jagged edge of wall. The destruction of Y'mala was senseless. It only made sense if...He spun away from the destroyed building and stared at the ship.

Amidala shuddered as she watched the two Jedi. It was obvious that Anakin felt anger at what had happened here. The Force was something she didn't understand well, but had tried to learn more about. Anger was not a good thing in a Jedi-she wasn't quite sure what the darkside or the lightside really were, or how they could control a person, but she was worried.

A movement from slightly behind her just as Obi-Wan spun around, caught her attention. Chancellor Palpatine stood on the ramp staring at the two Jedi, before continuing his slow descent, flanked by two senatorial guards. He nodded at her as he passed. She pulled her cloak tighter to block the morning chill, then walked over to Anakin and took his hand. "Hey." Obi-Wan smiled at them, before walking away.

"We should have stayed to help them."

"Then you would be dead too. And-" she gripped his hand tighter, "I wouldn't like that. Being angry will not help the situation, we need you concentrating on the here and now. We need to learn what happened."

"It's too late," he whispered. "I've dreamt of the darkness all my life." There was a look of sadness on his face that tore at her.

"No you haven't." She reached up to her neck and pulled on a cord. "You gave me this so I would remember you." She pulled the Japar wood pendant out from under her robes. "I have. But I remember a sweet, kind kid...Not one who dreams of darkness-and definitely not one who wants revenge and hates the galaxy."

He smiled at her. "You are an angel." She felt her cheeks grow hot. "A beautiful one at that." She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"For luck."

**Deep space**

**Day 12**

Dorfsk reread the file that had just reached him and frowned. Senator Drey'lya was concerned that it was possible a group of Bothans were involved in the destruction at Y'mala. And just how had the senator determined that, Dorfsk wondered as he read faster, worried that his own involvement might be revealed. There was nothing else in the report that even hinted about any other involvement besides the clone army. Maybe it would be better if he told Drey'lya: he would leave the others out of his confession. He started to close the file, and stopped. He stared at the holographic image of the Senators investigating the catastrophe. He used his fingers to frame one face, blocking all but just below the eyes.

He punched the intercom switch hard as he continued to stare at the image. "Captain, how long 'til we reach Y'mala?"

There was a slight pause. "Eight standard hours." Dorfsk closed the link. He wondered if he should send a warning to Drey'lya, but decided against it. Such communications could be monitored...And he had no idea what he would say. The senator wouldn't believe him, anyway.

He was thrown from his chair as the ship tumbled faster than the artificial gravity could compensate. He grabbed at the desk as he tried to reach the intercom switch.

The lone pilot of the small Sith ship, watched with satisfaction as the Bothan transport blew-up. She glanced at the ugly box-shaped ship beside her and smiled. Her master's newest weapon, an interdictor cruiser-it was able to pull a ship out of hyperspace. The Bothans hadn't expected anything-there hadn't even been an emergency transmission. Her smile grew. Her master would be pleased. She watched the interdictor cruiser leave before departing. Her mission now took her to a desert wasteland.

**Y'mala**

**Day 14**

Amidala swirled the flask and sighed. "Drey'lya's correct. The soil has been sterilized." She threw the flask on the ground, not bothering to watch the gray liquid pouring out before seeping into the barren soil. "The planet is truly dead. It's not fair. We need to stop them..." She kicked at the dirt as she spoke.

"I know..." Anakin froze in place, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Annie?" She repeated his name as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh..." He rubbed his brow. "It's nothing..."

"Nothing? You blanked out on me, don't tell me it was nothing." She placed a hand on his forehead. "No temperature."

"I just felt a presence..." She didn't say anything, but indicated with her eyes for him to continue. "I told you, I've have these dreams about you, my mother..."

"You dream of Shmi?" Amidala smiled as she remembered their time on Tatooine all those years ago.

Anakin nodded. "Sometimes. I haven't seen her in three years." He bent down to pick up a branch then tossed it away. "I was supposed to be on Hoth for cold weather survival training. Awful place. I managed to borrow a small ship and escaped to Tatooine instead."

"And no one missed you?" She smiled at his intrepid adventure.

He shrugged. "Master Obi-Wan probably knew, but never said anything." He took both her hands and clasped them tightly in his. "She had aged so much. She asked about you. I told her you were all right. And were a queen."

"She's a brave woman." Amidala remembered the day they'd left Tatooine. She had admired Shmi. The woman had allowed her son to leave, while she herself remained behind. Amidala couldn't even begin to imagine making that kind of decision.

"I dream she is murdered...I must go there to prevent it, but..." He spread his arms in frustration as he let go of her hands.

She picked a dead leaf off a tree and crumpled it. "Life is not always what we want...We don't treasure it enough until it is too late." She looked toward the hills. "Another dust storm." The swirling wind was tearing up the dead vegetation, sending it spiraling upward. "We'd better head back." This would be the seventh such storm to hit their location in the three days they'd been on Y'mala. The wind howling through the dead trees and empty buildings were sounds she didn't think she could ever forget.

**Y'mala**

**Day 15**

Obi-Wan stopped as he stepped into the ship. "Hello."

Arasta smiled. "I was hoping to meet you. Did you change your mind?" He shook his head. "Oh well," she continued. "Anyway, the various investigation leaders are meeting with the senate committee to share our findings. I'd like it if you would attend."

He started to say no, and stopped. A few days ago he would have-but after recent events and his own promise. "Yes," he responded. "I'll be there." He stared at the woman for a split second as he smiled. She grinned at him.

"Good, I'll see you then."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat behind everyone: he was there to observe the others as much as to listen. The Supreme Chancellor looked very grave as he waited until the last senator sat down before standing. "We have all had a chance to see for ourselves the devastation caused by this clone army. Many governments have sent their own investigators, but it is in all our interests if we co-operate and share information. The Bothans were to have been in charge..." Palpatine glanced at Senator Drey'lya. "But due to unforeseen circumstances, most of the Bothan team has been delayed." He motioned to his left, and a short, balding man stood. Obi-Wan recognized him as being in charge of the Alderaan security team.

"With the number of investigators involved, it was decided to divide the work. First we needed to develop a timeline." Obi-Wan realized the others had datapacks and datapads. He glanced to his right to read the one belonging to the Mon Calamari investigator. "According to eyewitnesses, the generators and several other key sites were destroyed approximately twenty minutes before the invasion began..."

Obi-Wan read through the report, paying only partial attention to the speaker, whose voice was the type to put one to sleep-even when using the Force. There was nothing new in that report. He'd been there. He did notice that Arasta must have spoken to the Alderaans: they mentioned the possibility of the strike team having arrived as early as the morning of the attack.

The voice stopped for a second. "Colonel Arasta of CorSec is in-command of the Corellian team." The investigator from Alderaan sat down at a small table next to Senator Organa.

"We have found evidence that T-22 explosives were involved in the bombing at two of the generators." Arasta said quietly. "T-22 doesn't necessarily mean the Hutts were involved. This is not their kind of operation." She picked up a badly damaged blaster. "The Hutts don't use this type of weaponry. This is..." She looked slightly embarrassed. "Is Corellian. We've found a number of them. We can't be positive that they were used by the clone armies." Obi-Wan again glanced at the datapad. There was an summary of the data the two Jedi had collected on the ships. He was impressed with the analysis. The Mon Calamari nodded at him, then handed him his datapad. Obi-Wan read some more as the Mon Calamari made his way to the front of the room.

"This attack makes no sense," the Calamari inspector, Bralar, said. "It is more than a means to cause terror-which it has already done." The Mon Calamari glanced around the room, his sad eyes lingering on the Y'mala senator. "This attack was about more than someone having an intense dislike of the Y'mala. The motive is missing. Why this place, why now..."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The words were eerily similar to Qui-Gon's views on the Trade Federation's attempted invasion of Naboo years earlier. Too similar...He opened his eyes as a moment of cold pervaded the room. He shivered.

Too similar...

He felt a pair of eyes bore into him, yet no one was looking at him. He shook his head as if that might clear his mind. He was letting his own thoughts and fears get ahead of the evidence...

Qui-Gon's voice echoed in his head. "Trust your feelings, my young friend."

* * *

Amidala had so many questions, but there were still no answers. The whole situation had surreal quality. It seemed so scripted. That didn't make any sense, but it was what she felt. She stood quickly, maybe Obi-Wan knew something. The Jedi was good at concealing his emotions, but she sensed he was thinking along similar lines.

"Senator Naberrie?" She turned to face the female speaker.

"Colonel Arasta." Amidala noticed Obi-Wan leaving-she'd have to talk to him later.

"I understand your chief of staff was recently murdered."

"Yes. He was to have met a Bothan agent. You're thinking it is more than a coincidence?"

"With Drey'lya insisting his agent had important new information? Yes, I believe it was more than a coincidence." Arasta's bland expression didn't change-but Amidala noted the colonel's green eyes missed nothing.

"I don't know much, Coruscant security forces hadn't learned anything new before we'd left." She had arranged for Panaka's body to be sent home to Naboo. She regretted she would not be there for the service.

Arasta motioned for them to continue walking. They walked several meters down the corridor, before Arasta spoke again. "Drey'lya's spy is presumed dead. He was to have met with one of our agents later that evening...He missed the appointment. We received a message through secondary sources saying he'd been terrified."

"I see. Before he died, Panaka said something about Waylen..."

Arasta cocked her head. "Waylen? Not Spaarti?"

Amidala wondered briefly about that. "Waylen may have been the source?" Arasta didn't respond to the question, leaving Amidala wondering whether the investigator had some more information she wasn't sharing. "Do you know who killed Panaka?" Her eyes drilled into the other woman.

"No." Arasta smiled sadly. "And I'm beginning to think the Jedi is right; we will never know exactly what happened."

"They know more than they tell." Amidala's thoughts wandered. Was it possible Obi-Wan's suspicions were paralleling hers.

"I know." Arasta glanced around the corridor. "It's just that something is not quite right. It's almost like two puzzles have been mixed together-and we are combining the pieces to make only one..."

Amidala's eyes opened wide. "Ten years ago, another Jedi said things weren't what they seemed...Unfortunately the Trade Federation Viceroy died of a brain hemorrhage at the beginning of his trial. We never did learn everything."

"I remember that. There were rumors about a powerful backer."

"Darth Sidious. All I know is that the Jedi were very worried." Amidala stopped walking and stared at the wall.

Arasta nodded. "The mysterious Sith Lord. Oh..." Amidala saw a brief expression of surprise and horror, before the other woman masked her emotions. Amidala didn't acknowledge anything. She still couldn't believe her suspicions herself. Arasta seemed extremely thoughtful as she said good night and returned the way they'd come.

Amidala's suspicions were dark and horrifying, and every time she set out to prove herself wrong, she couldn't. Deep down she knew that nothing else could fit what she knew, but she wasn't ready to acknowledge that: it would require accepting a betrayal of everything she believed in. As she continued walking toward her quarters, she wondered what Obi-Wan knew. She froze, then stared at the door in front of her for several minutes. She trembled as she recognized the sound.

It was the sound of a nightmare. The door was unlocked and swooshed open at her command. She cautiously stepped into the room. "Anakin?" She could hear him, and barely make out his turmoiled form across the dark room. She called his name again before crossing the room and kneeling beside his bed. Amidala held his hand as she waited for him to wake from whatever vision plagued him.

"Shh," she whispered. "Everything is fine."

Anakin opened his eyes slowly. "Padme?"

"I'm here. You were dreaming." He nodded his head. "Your mother?"

"No." He closed his eyes. She realized that he didn't want to talk about the dream. She started to release his hand, but he grabbed it. "Please?"

"It was just a nightmare..."

"No. Jedi don't dream like others. It's hard to describe-but we can see bits and pieces of a future...A possible future."

"I didn't know..."

"Always in motion is the future." He was silent for a long time. "I don't know what my dreams are telling me, but they sometimes scare me."

She shivered. "Then do something to change that future."

"But what if what I do is what makes that future...I'm sorry, I've confused you even further." She did feel confused.

"Do something unexpected." She was suddenly aware of just how close her head was to his-the look in his eyes must have mirrored her own surprise. He lifted his head to kiss her.

"Like this?" His hand reached behind her neck as he pulled her closer.

She pulled back. "I think so." She stammered, then stood quickly. "Good night."

"Good night." She backed away quickly, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Night," she said again. Anakin had fallen asleep. She leaned against the door and watched him for a second. She wished for a quick return to Coruscant. There she could do something. She'd never felt so useless as she had on this planet. And the place had affected Anakin in ways she couldn't begin to comprehend.

**Coruscant**

**day 18**

Mon Mothma stood straight and tall as she presented their findings to the Galactic Senate. Her voice was calm yet tinged with an incredible sadness as she described in overwhelming detail the findings of the preliminary investigation. Amidala was entranced by the woman-who wasn't much older than herself. The Chandrilan Senator was very adept at holding the attention of her audience, but Amidala only half-listened. Her thoughts were still fighting what her instincts were telling her.

Y'mala was gone. The Galactic Republic's finest scientists were working on the problem-but if there was a solution to the planet's now inhospitable environment, it would be years before it was found. The Y'mala refugees were in dire need of everything, including a place to live. Of over ten-billion, only about one-million had survived. Several planets had taken in survivors, including Naboo, but the refugees were taxing resources everywhere.

Amidala glanced around quickly. Her thoughts were paralleling Mon Mothma's speech. She listened as the senator described relief efforts. It wouldn't be enough, because there would soon be more refugees. The clone army would strike again, further depleting the Republic's resources. Unfortunately, the only way to effectively combat this foe was to strengthen the Galactic Republic's powers-cutting back on systems' rights. There was a great deal of reluctance to do this.

She glanced at Palpatine, calmly sitting and staring out over the senate. If the senate voted to strengthen their control over the many governments, he would gain a great deal of power, like he had ten years ago...

She shivered as Mon Mothma argued against the need to create a Galactic Federation military, that joint military operations would be enough. The senate hall erupted with shouts for and against while Mon Mothma returned her box to the Chandrilan dock.

They would debate this for days-maybe even weeks. Amidala realized with a sinking heart that it would take another clone army attack before they would agree...

And as she watched the Supreme Chancellor order silence and acknowledge the next speaker, she knew she could not support what they would be agreeing to. His eyes searched the room, then focused on her. The chill that swept over her, surprised her as she returned his gaze.

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**day 18**

The Jedi council was silent for several minutes after Obi-Wan had explained the initial findings. He waited patiently before speaking again. "The Senate will gain unprecedented powers because of this. The Jedi must participate."

Yoda spoke slowly. "Unite they will to stop the darkness, but participate we cannot."

"Master Yoda," Anakin stepped forward to the center of the room. "Could not that unification cause the darkness?" Yoda's ears lifted at the boldness of the young Jedi. Anakin glanced around, suddenly realizing he'd probably just made a protocol blunder. Obi-Wan had told him once that Padawans could speak at the council only if asked. He took a deep breath. "I've had dreams-visions..." He didn't want to tell more. "There has always been an intangible presence in those dreams." He paused for a second. "On Y'mala and earlier on Coruscant, I felt that presence." Anakin watched, realizing his words had truly startled the Jedi council. Only Yoda didn't look surprised.

"You think that someone is responsible for these visions?" Mace leaned forward as he studied the younger man. Anakin nodded twice. Yoda was also studying him now. His knowing expression was replaced by one of incredible sadness. Anakin stepped back-he'd revealed too much.

Mace exchanged a glance with Yoda. "You have brought us disturbing information. The Sith Lord is able to hide from us, except when he wants us to feel his presence. This requires great skill."

Anakin's eyes opened wide, and he almost asked if they thought this Sith Lord was behind his dreams, but Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder silenced him. He glanced over at his mentor. Obi-Wan had been searching for information on the Skywalker family in the Y'mala library and had seemed disturbed by what he had found. Anakin wanted to know what that was-maybe it could explain how a Sith Lord had known of his existence before Anakin had even known he was a Jedi.

**Coruscant**

**day 19**

Amidala leaned over the railing to see the streets some sixteen stories below her. She smiled to herself when she heard the access door open then close. "Hello."

"Hi..." Anakin stood behind her. "You said the other night I should do something unexpected." She nodded but didn't turn. "We could get married tomorrow morning." She gripped the railing tighter as she started to smile.

"That is definitely unexpected. But I can't get married tomorrow morning." She turned to face him, pleased at his look of rejection. "There's a committee meeting about Y'mala. How about tomorrow evening?" She laughed kindly at his confusion followed by one of pure delight.

"I love you." He kissed her. "Tomorrow night it is," he whispered before kissing her again.

**Coruscant**

**Day 18**

Mace stood slowly and start to pace the council chamber. He felt Master Yoda's eyes on him. "Something troubles you?" Yoda's quiet voice asked.

"Yes. A great tide is coming and there will be no turning it." He glanced out the window and stared at the Coruscant skyline. "All we know will be no more." There were signs of dissension within the Jedi Order. Many Jedi were upset that the council had decided against participating in the coming conflict. Some were even willing to disobey that council decision.

Yoda sighed. "Nothing is forever. The coming darkness will be balanced with a coming light."

Mace turned. "Anakin?"

"Balance he will bring." Yoda stared out the window.

Mace returned to staring out the window. "Darth Sidious is here on Coruscant." Mace took a deep breath. "If what Anakin said about a presence was true it would mean...A senator." The Galactic Senate was the perfect place to watch and control events. "He taunts us."

Yoda gripped his staff tighter. "Taunts us he does, but not all does he see."

Mace continued to watch the clouds build over the distant hills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coruscant**

**day 19**

Artoo bleeped several times causing Amidala to smile at the little droid. Oddly, she thought, she wasn't nervous at all as they waited in the small office. A rather officious bronze protocol droid had instructed them to wait while he processed the necessary documentation. She had never really considered the number of questions involved with getting married. She squeezed Anakin's hand and smiled at him. He reached up and touched her cheek.

Artoo whistled quietly as the door opened. An older woman entered. "My droid says you wish to be married?" She looked around the otherwise empty room, then returned her calm blue eyes to the couple. "No one else is with you?" She almost frowned. "I understand. You are?"

"Amidala Naberrie. And this is Anakin Skywalker." Amidala said softly as she blushed.

The older woman made a polite bow. "Coruscant law just requires that the bride and groom fill out the forms and be of legal age?" Both Anakin and Amidala nodded. "Then my droid will file them with Coruscant records."

"That's it?" Anakin said.

"That's it," the woman said with laugh. "Eloping?" She nodded in understanding. "Here, stand next to each other." She took Anakin's hand and Amidala's in her own. "Anakin Skywalker do you promise to love this woman for as long as you live? To remain true to her?" Anakin nodded. The woman smiled at Amidala as she placed Amidala's hand in Anakin's. "Amidala Naberrie do you promise to love this man for as long as you live? To remain true to him?" Amidala nodded as Anakin pulled her close to his side. "You are married now. May your children one day understand who you were and what this day meant to you." She kissed Amidala's cheek. "Good-luck." Anakin pulled her into his arms and kissed her, as the old woman laughed. "Young love."

**Tatooine**

**day 19**

She wrapped the brown cloak around herself and stared at the silly alien who was going on and on about power converters. She considered seeing what would happen if she caused his wings to fall off. "No," she said instead. "I am not interested in a power converter or a xylon hyperspace engine. I am interested in purchasing one of your slaves."

Wattoo's wings beat even faster. "She is not for sale."

The woman pulled a heavy bag off her belt. "This should compensate very generously." She dumped the contents of the bag on his counter. Over a thousand titanium coins clanked as they hit the surface. "The real thing," she said softly. "Worth more than Republic credits. You should be able to buy another slave."

"Three..." Wattoo started piling the chips into stacks of ten. "She's old..." The woman almost laughed at Wattoo's sudden bout of honesty.

"Age does not matter." Wattoo had made ten stacks and was still greedily shoveling the coins into piles; while his wings were beating so fast that she was positive they would fall off without her assistance.

"Sold. Where's your ship?"

The woman with short blonde hair picked the empty bag off the counter. "Docking bay 49. Have her there in an hour and I'll give you the money." Wattoo nearly fell to the ground when she waved her hand over all the coins, and they vanished. "Remember, one hour." Darth Murthyr smiled wickedly as she walked out of the miserable little creature's shop.

* * *

Wattoo arrived with the slave woman in just less than forty minutes. The slave's brown hair showed a great many gray ones, but this did not concern her new owner. Darth Murthyr handed Wattoo the bag. He didn't stay to count it, but flew out faster than a mynock fleeing a ganther.

"What do you want of me?" Shmi asked. Darth Murthyr smiled at the sound of her fear.

"Nothing. We're leaving." The Sith apprentice motioned for her slave to board the ship. Shmi hesitated but did as she was told, even if she was unsure of what was happening. Darth Murthyr fingered her lightsaber as she followed. The first stop wasn't that far: and there she would wait for the son.

**Coruscant**

**day 19**

Amidala's dreams were disturbing and full of dark, terrifying images that she couldn't make sense of. She opened her eyes when her new husband started to flail his arms. "Annie?" She grabbed his hands. "Wake-up."

He sat up. "No!" His eyes opened and he stared at her.

"You've had a dream."

He shook his head violently. "She's dead." He rolled away from her and sat on the edge of the small bed. "This was not a glimpse of a possible future. She was stabbed. It has happened as my visions said." Amidala reached for him. He moved away as he stood. "I'm going to Tatooine." She stared at him for several seconds, then wrapped a blanket around herself and followed him.

"Annie, you don't know for sure...At least tell Obi-Wan."

"No." He kissed her cheek. He was already partially dressed. "Don't you see, I must go."

"No, I don't, but I'm coming with you."

He grabbed his Jedi robe and was running toward the door. "I must go alone. You can't help me." He swung the door open and let it slam behind him. She started to follow, then glanced at the blanket-all she was wearing. She grabbed her clothes and started to dress, not sure if she should scream or cry.

* * *

"He's gone to Tatooine," Obi-Wan said. Amidala wondered why she wasn't surprised that he seemed to know already. "I see." She then told him about the dream and the strange images she'd seen.

Obi-Wan looked sad, and, if she'd thought it possible, maybe even scared. But whatever emotions he felt were quickly concealed. "We were married last night," she added.

"I suspected something." He glanced back at the Jedi Temple, then at her. "We shall go to Tatooine." He tapped Artoo. "But I need your droid to handle a minor task for me."

She agreed as Artoo chirped a short statement. "Meet me," Obi-Wan continued, "At your ship in ten minutes. We'll go alone." She nodded.

Artoo watched her leave, before whistling. "Yes," Obi-Wan said. "I need you to remove all records of their marriage." Artoo's response was a sharp twirp. "I have my reasons..." He glanced at Amidala's retreating form. "Trust me." Artoo chirped several times, demanding a better reason. "I'm trying to save her life."

The Coruscant sunrise was still several hours away.

**Tatooine**

**day 23**

Wattoo's wings fluttered wildly as he managed to turn bluer. His glazed eyes closed as he gasped something to his hooded tormentor. The cloaked figure's hand raised a bit higher. "I don't know where they went," he tried to say. "She was some kind of Jedi..." He hissed, then squeaked, before his wings stilled, and his body crashed to the floor.

Anakin pushed the hood off his head. "You sold my mother..." He cursed the dead junk-dealer in Huttese. "I shall avenge her. You are just the first." Anakin glanced around the shop. It was even more disorganized than it had been ten years earlier. He stepped over the body and started to leave.

"Master Anakin?" A tinny voice said from behind. He turned and almost smiled at the sight of the still incomplete droid.

"See Threepio?"

"Yes, it is me. Your mother's new owner left a message. She said you would know where to find her." The droid started to say more, but Anakin was running out the door. "How rude."

* * *

Darth Murthyr waited by her ship, twirling her lightsaber with her right hand. She ignored the body behind her as she moved forward. Her four day wait was over. He was coming.

"I've been waiting for you, Skywalker," she said calmly as he approached, his white lightsaber drawn and ignited. She ignited her amethyst saber and took a defensive posture.

"Why?" Anakin said as he lunged at her. The sabers hissed when they made contact. Each pushed at the others blade.

She leapt back then somersaulted over him and lashed at his legs upon landing. He back flipped away from her, landing two meters away. He feinted to his right before bringing his saber down toward her shoulders.

She parried it with a laugh. "You ask why? To bring you here of course."

Anakin growled, then thrust his blade straight at her. She ducked and rolled to her left while slashing at his knees. He leapt back. "There are better ways to ask." Her smile grew.

"I can feel your anger. Good...Your destiny awaits, Skywalker." She flipped over him, and screamed as she felt his blade cut into her back.

Anakin paid the dying woman no attention. He dropped his blade and ran to his mother's side. "NO!"

**Deep Space**

**Day 23**

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He could feel the fear and despair in his companion, but knew nothing that could help her. And it was his fault. He had been responsible for Anakin's training-and despite his own concerns had done nothing.

He dreaded the outcome of this trip. Anakin was his apprentice, and if he had slipped to the darkside-as Obi-Wan truly feared...But Anakin was also his friend. He had to try anything. He opened his eyes. She was staring at him.

"Obi-Wan, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect Darth Sidious is behind this."

"Oh. Is that possible?" He wondered at her tone-there was no sign of surprise.

He shrugged. The Sith believed in using the power of the Force for complete control, so it probably was. "Yes." He took a deep breath. He knew it was true. "If he has gone over to the darkside, the good man we both knew will be gone. The darkside will control him."

She didn't answer for several minutes. "This Darth Sidious, do the Jedi know who is he?" It was a name she'd been thinking about for many days. She stared at the controls as she spoke, the ugly suspicion she'd been denying came swiftly to the top of her thoughts.

"We don't know..." He was looking at her strangely. "Do you?"

"I cannot accuse a man of being this evil-being, simply because of a gut feeling." Her stomach was in turmoil as her thoughts raced to once again piece together all the information she knew about her suspect. How his power had grown after the battle for Naboo; how this current crisis was adding to that power...

"Would knowing that he was with us on Y'mala change your suspicions?"

She shook her head, barely able to breath as the realization of what had happened and would happen sank in. She didn't even try to think where Anakin fit in. "We must stop him."

**Tatooine**

**day 23**

Anakin had no idea how long he'd sat cradling her body; but the suns had long set by the time he stood. He could see the lights of Mos Espa not so far away. The last time he'd been at this particular location, a very different Sith Lord had found them.

He walked slowly into the strange Sith ship. Long ago he'd promised that he would return and free the slaves. There were many ways that could be done. But tonight, he could only think of one. He fired the twin engines and guided the ship to a position of fifty meters over the surface. The controls were in an unknown language-but the Force guided him to which ones he now needed.

The ship lurched, then flew swiftly toward his former home. As he approached, he fired a torpedo into the first row of buildings. He felt nothing at the sight of them exploding and burning. He didn't feel the screams of the inhabitants as they ran out their homes. He just kept firing and firing.

It was almost daylight before he returned to the body of his mother. He would give her a proper funeral, then continue to free the slaves.

**Tatooine**

**day 24**

See Threepio pulled himself out of the rubble onto the boiling Tatooine sands. He tried to complete a self diagnostic, but outside of some surface dents, he was unable to determine if any critical components had been damaged. Well, he could tell his eyes had been. The buildings were blurry and it appeared the town had been destroyed. At least he didn't think he recognized anything. He sighed. "It seems to be my lot in life to suffer."

**Coruscant**

**day 24**

Darth Sidious smiled as he opened his eyes. "Yes, my young apprentice, you have done well. I have waited a long time for this moment, but you are now mine." He looked out over the Coruscant buildings. At this moment, his satisfaction was supreme: soon all this, and so much more, would be his.

He turned suddenly with a growl. He pushed the hood off his head as the door chime rang. Calmly, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine walked over to answer it.

"Senator Drey'lya, has something happened?" Palpatine asked sounding concerned, the Bothan senator at the door seemed very agitated.

"No, yes...I have my preliminary report on Y'mala." Palpatine took the offered datacard and put it into his datapad.

He read it, not surprised at all by what he saw. "I see. And your aide has since disappeared?"

"His entire ship. No trace. I haven't shown this to anyone else-in fact I have made sure no one else knows all of what is in that document."

Palpatine nodded. "I understand. These are dangerous times for the Republic."

Drey'lya bowed his head. "Revealing this information would also bring great shame to the Bothan people..."

"At a time when we need your expertise and help more than ever." Palpatine shook his head sadly. "We need the complete trust of every system." He pulled the card from the datapad and put it into his pocket. "Revealing the contents of this report would cause a great distrust that could only end in the defeat and destruction of the Galactic Republic."

"I understand, Chancellor." Drey'lya bit his lip as Palpatine guided the Bothan to the door. "We will, of course, continue the investigation. When the present crisis is over, we will find and prosecute all the culprits." Varynk bowed. Palpatine closed his hand around the card in his pocket as the door closed behind the Bothan.

He would add some information, then put the datacard in a very secure place. With this, he now had complete control over the Bothan intelligence-or would as soon as General Merlyk was appointed the new chief of Galactic Republic Intelligence.

Perfect.

**Tatooine**

**day 25**

It was the wind-only the wind, she had to remind herself as she and Obi-Wan stared at the ruins of Mos Espa. The ghostlike wails and moans brought images of the dead and dying here and on Y'mala to her mind. She wanted to plug her ears and block the sounds of the outside world and hide.

The sound of stones falling startled her. It was only another wall collapsing. Someone shouted a warning just as more stones fell. The first rescue teams had arrived and were searching the ruins for the living and dead. The expression on Obi-Wan's face told her there wouldn't be many survivors. She mentally blocked asking or even answering the one question that plagued her thoughts since arriving, it wasn't successful. She couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that Anakin had done this. She shivered, despite the heat of the two suns.

There was a movement and a bright flash of light as the sunlight reflecting off something metallic. As Obi-Wan started to run toward the battered droid, she followed. She stopped about five meters from it and stared. It couldn't be. "See Threepio?" She asked quietly.

"Oh my." The droid cocked his head slightly. "I recognize you..." There was a whirring sound followed by something grinding. "I'm sorry, but I have sand in my memory banks."

"That's all right. Do you know where Anakin is?" She asked anxiously.

The droid's gears ground some more. "He went away...But I have a message for him. She said he would know where to find her."

"She?" She turned toward Obi-Wan. He nodded.

"I know where Anakin is. You should wait here."

"I can't. You must understand, he is not a bad person," Amidala pleaded.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, he's not. But the darkside has him. Once you start down the darkside, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"No. I won't believe that. There must be a way. He loves me..."

"Amidala, you must realize that he is no longer Anakin." The Jedi knight removed his hand and stared out toward the desert mountains. He looked dejected and sad.

She shut her eyes to block the tears. "Please, Obi-Wan, we are his only hope."

There was a second of silence. "Come, we must go." As they started to jog away from the ruins, he added quietly. "It will not be pleasant."

Amidala saw her husband first, sitting by the remains of a funeral pyre. She ran to him. "Annie!" She stopped a meter from him. He was staring straight at her, many emotions flickering across his face. The one that stayed terrified her.

"You've betrayed me. Why?" He spoke slowly and in a low monotone, but the underlying menace caused her to back away.

"I did no such thing." She took a deep breath. Making him angry was probably not a good idea. "I was worried about you. Our wedding night was cut short." She blushed as she spoke.

The anger flickered, and for a moment she saw the hurt and pain. "She's dead. Her murderer is dead too." He looked past her and stared at Obi-Wan. "Someday was too late, Master." The last sentence was loaded with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan stepped closer even as she took another two steps back. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I truly am." He held out his hand.

Anakin stood and turned away. "The Jedi don't understand what is happening, they don't listen...they speak in platitudes. They are a platitude. The Force is the source of true power. With that power we can save the galaxy from chaos and destruction."

"I can't let you..." Obi-Wan said simply. Amidala jumped back when Anakin turned, his white lightsaber ignited.

Obi-Wan drew his slowly. "We don't have to fight. Come back with me and your wife. Together we can save you." His green saber now ignited, Obi-Wan took a defensive stance.

Anakin took a step forward and swung at Obi-Wan's saber. Amidala was terrified at the sight. She moved further away as Obi-Wan parried the stroke and countered. Anakin leapt and kicked at his instructor. Obi-Wan fell and rolled a meter before leaping back to his feet.

"I don't want to fight you," Obi-Wan said slowly.

"Then don't." Anakin's thrust was easily deflected. Obi-Wan countered and used the butt of his saber to hit at Anakin's right hand.

A voice from behind startled her. "What is happening?" She didn't answer the droid, but continued to watch the intense battle in front of her. Anakin stood against the Sith ship defending himself; his saber blocking each of Obi-Wan's strokes. The expressions of both men scared her: it would be a fight to the death if something didn't happen.

Anakin slipped as he lunged at the older Jedi. She shouted when Obi-Wan slashed her husband's blade out of his hands. "Don't...Please..." Anakin rolled to his right and leapt onto the ramp of the Sith ship. "Anakin! Don't go. I love you!" The door closed before Obi-Wan could follow. She clasped her hands over her ears to drown the engines, tears coursed down her face as she watched the ship fly away.

Obi-Wan's saber hissed as he turned it off. He bent down and did the same to Anakin's. He put both on his belt. "We should be going." All she did was nod as she watched the tiny speck disappear into the shimmering air.

**Coruscant**

**Day 27**

Chancellor Palpatine glanced at the note his aide handed him. He stood slowly. The senate was, for once, silent and expectant. The numerous holo-vid cameras that were rarely allowed within the building were a testament to the importance of the day to the Galactic Republic.

"Fellow citizens of the Galactic Republic, esteemed senators, honored guests; there is a new threat to the peace we all share and love. I regret to inform the Galactic Senate that the clone fleet has attacked Garba. There are heavy casualties, but the fleet was driven away by the combined efforts of the Chandrilan and Corellian fleets. We owe much to the Bothan Intelligence for this victory." He paused. It was done. All was now ready. His wait was over.

"These clones are a grave threat to the galaxy and only by uniting and putting our petty differences behind us, can we have the strength to prevent the total destruction of our homes and families.

"To this end, the Galactic Senate has agreed to extra-ordinary measures to last the duration of this emergency..."

**Epilogue**

**Coruscant**

**Day 28**

Amidala stood silently by the wall, her soul in turmoil. Even in the quiet of the Jedi Temple, the outside world intruded. See Threepio stood silently in the middle of the hall, watching the monitor. He had been cleaned up, repaired, and finished, at Coruscant: then immediately put to work with her staff as a translator. The droid was a constant reminder of Anakin and what he was becoming. She bit her lip as she looked at Obi-Wan, who stood there staring at his hands. She still expected to wake-up soon and discover the past days were only a nightmare.

"Now what?" She asked.

Obi-Wan turned. "I don't know..." She understood. Events were happening so fast, she didn't know what would happen next, except she would be leaving Coruscant.

"A number of governments have refused to abide by the Galactic Senate's order to place their military under the Republic's control." She closed her eyes. "I've been asked by my government to take command of our troops. Naboo will withdraw from the Galactic Republic and fight alone if necessary, for we know how easy freedom can be lost." Alderaan, Chandrila, and Corellia were also withdrawing in protest, as were many other governments. Some governments were still indecisive, but the majority had decided to remain. She stared at the Jedi knight. She was distracted when the little alien with large ears entered the room. He brought to mind a quick flash of a happier time: the parade ten years ago on Naboo. An image that quickly reminded her just what they were losing.

"The darkness has come," Yoda said. Obi-Wan and the droids also turned to face him.

"Master Yoda," Amidala said before pausing. There was really nothing she could say.

Yoda looked kindly at her. "Your importance to the future remembered must be. Through you, can Anakin to the light be brought back."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll find him..." She realized with a shock that finding him was just the beginning-and after they'd found him?

Truly, a nightmare without end.


End file.
